


Giving up hope

by sammystilinski



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena misses Damon way too much, F/M, Their love was supposed to be eternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammystilinski/pseuds/sammystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena cant fill the void so she decides to forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving up hope

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on the spot so hopefully it is good(:

When Damon died Elena felt empty. Like there was a hole in her heart and in her soul and no matter how many drugs she would take to see him or how many people she would drain, she could never fill that void. She thought that she would die herself just by missing him so much. The decision to forget him was one that occurred to her a lot but she never took it seriously until she really thought about it. Elena never liked taking the easy way out but she made an exception because the pain was eating her alive. Asking Alaric to do this for her was not an easy thing to do but if she wanted to live and be happy then this was the only way out, at least Elena thought so. Even though she thought about this a lot, she never realized how much it would affect others. How angry Caroline would be that Elena couldn't face her problems, how hurt Alaric would feel when he heard how she wanted to forget his best friend, how shocked everybody would be because frankly, this was stupid. Elena gave up just like Stefan. They both thought they were right in their actions but they were hurt people who gave up hope and everyone was a bit angry because damn, they busted their asses all summer to try and get Damon and Bonnie back but they just gave up. It was fucking ridiculous ~~and everyone saw just how much Caroline wanted to stab them.~~   Elena and Stefan both needed a punch to the face because maybe that would've knocked some sense into them. They claimed so many times how important Damon was to them but it was like they were throwing him away like a used napkin and they would pay. Later, they would realized why giving up hope was the stupidest thing they have ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I like it and I hope you guys do to (if anyone actually reads this lol).


End file.
